When The Sun Goes Down
by DiamondPen
Summary: After graduation, Sunset Shimmer finally decides to return with Twilight during one of her monthly visits. Received with open arms, Sunset and everyone else believes that both worlds are at peace. But no one sees the teenage thief slip through the portal. Upon finding a powerful relic, said thief throws Sunset into an adventure that leaves her questioning her survival.
1. Forgivness

Chapter 1

Forgiveness

The tears in Sunset Shimmer's eyes threatened to spill as she said goodbye to her enemies turned best friends. She couldn't bear to leave them, and she was scared of what punishment Celestia would give her. However, Sunset knew it was time. Her footsteps rang in her head, further showcasing how nervous, scared, and sad she was. Tears blurred Sunset's vision, resulting in her making the mistake of hugging Rainbow Dash. The moment was so emotional, though, that the soccer champion let it slide. There was not a dry eye in the courtyard. A wave was the last farewell Sunset gave her friends and classmates. The whole school was out on the front steps, watching the mean girl turned demon turned loner turned popular but nice girl hug her friends goodbye. Pinkie Pie's wails filled everyone's ears as Sunset Shimmer, the pony/girl that would leave a mark on the school forever, walked into the swirling portal. The familiar whirl of color surrounded her. Sunset could feel the change from human to pony once more. A hand, turning a brighter yellow and becoming a hoof. Her hair, shortening and changing style. Sunset could feel herself shortening and being forced onto four legs. It only hurt a tiny bit, until….. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _A searing pain spread through Sunset's body. This was the final transformation, the last change from human to pony. When the colors finally disappeared, she was in a dark room, lit only by a single torch. The sudden change of light made her dizzy, so she lifted a hand to her head. Then Sunset remembered there was now a hoof in her hand's place. She recovered from the usual shock of travelling through dimensions and being a pony after so many moons of walking on two legs. Steadying herself, the former human stood up. She slowly made her way to the door of the small room. In the dim light, Sunset could barely see it. The door looked old to her, with it being made of wood and having very old designs. It was wide open, and when she peered outside, there was no one in the halls. Sunset cautiously made her way down the hall she had walked down so many times before. Suddenly, a voice cried out behind her. "Sunset Shimmer!" The voice that was usually unreadable was now clearly relieved and ecstatic. Sunset turned around to see Princess Celestia running toward her in a hectic frenzy. She stayed frozen until the ruler pulled her into a tearful hug. The tears from earlier poured out now. "I missed you so much." was all that Sunset could croak out. "Me too." Celestia said between tears. After composing herself, Sunset Shimmer watched as Celestia dried her last tears with a handkerchief. "Alright. Sunset Shimmer, I know you are aware of the crimes you committed." Sunset hung her head as the princess continued. "They were grave and many. However, I am willing to not send you to jail because I know they were not committed willingly. The same forces that took my sister took you. Considering that, you are welcome to resume your position as my personal student." Sunset looked up. "R-really?" Celestia nodded. Sunset Shimmer's smile seemed to light up the whole room. Another hug later, the young pony was off to find her former friends.

A cloaked figure watched a tearful scene occur on the courtyard of her former high school. Hidden in the shadows, her smirk was as dark and cold as the darkest winter night. "Oh, what's her highness crying about?" Vengeance and hatred dripped from her words like hair tumbled out and hail down straight to her elbows. She had a pale face with blood red lips and deep black eyes. She took off the cloak, revealing a black leather jacket covering a deep blue t-shirt. Long blue jeans and black boots finished the look. Truth is, she was Nightfall Jones, an experienced teenage thief. Jewelry stores beware, she could get through any safe, security system, and guard. Though every now and then, she liked to get away from the fugitive life and watch her pathetic classmates live their daily lives. From her spot on the rooftop, she could see everything. But she was never prepared for seeing her enemy, Sunset Shimmer, walk _through_ the statue in front of CHS. Wait, _what?!_ Her black eyes widened, breaking the shield she toughly put on them. You see, behind the tough, rough and tumble image Nightfall had set up, there was a broken 17 year old little girl. Remember when Fluttershy talked about the girl who had lost the Spring Fling? Well that's Nightfall. The up and coming fugitive used to be the shy girl no one noticed. The one no one even bothered to bully. Yep, that's her. When she decided to show everyone the positive changes she could make, Sunset Shimmer stomped her down to a wilted flower. Destroyed by the humiliation, Nightfall ran away and soon gave herself to a life of crime. The different beds she made every night were soon soaked with tears. Now that Sunset was good, Nightfall wanted to break her like Sunset had did to her. Only worse. But this phenomenon was unbelievable! To walk through a statue! Once all of the students went home, Nightfall threw on her cloak and sneaked her way to the statue. Her pale white hand made its way out and into the surface. Her breath caught in her throat. In the surface, a dark blue hoof could be seen. It was calling her. _Nightfall, riches and power, all for you…..Come my little thief, and see what the pony world is like_…. "What kind of a thief do you think I am" Nightfall said with a smirk, before thrusting her whole body into the plain white surface. A single leaf blew through the empty courtyard. _That's right, Nightfall…That's right._

Deep in Canterlot Castle, in the highest spot of security, a single amulet sat. Celestia had gone out of her way to make sure the powerful trinket did not fall into the wrong hooves. Laser beams, guards, numerous doors just to reach it. Not a single window, not a single loose nail. A normal commoner would have no chance to get in. But somehow, nopony caught the shadow that now held the very item they were to protect in her hooves.


	2. Invisible Danger

Chapter 2

Invisible Danger

The sun rose in a beautiful blast of light in Equestria. Celestia smiled as she saw the sun rise and the moon fall in harmony. Now she rose and set the sun with joy every day, knowing that her sister was there to do the same with the moon. Luna tucked her wings in and looked up at her elder sister. "That was beautiful! What are you so happy about sister?" The princess exclaimed.

"Sunset's return, of course. Maybe she'll send me letters too!" Celestia said with glee. Luna raised an eyebrow.

"…..Umm….Are you ok?" "Perfectly fine, Luna dear!" The princess of the sun skipped away. Luna was left to marvel at how silly her sister had acted. Then she realized that Celestia had not gotten over the initial joy of seeing her old student. "Oh brother." The princess muttered as she spread her wings and flew off to find a sane pony to talk to.

Sunset Shimmer was practically bouncing off the walls when she woke up. She had spent the remainder of the previous day with Celestia, so now was her chance to find her friends. After a quick breakfast and shower, she was off to the streets of Canterlot. Walking past the different shops, she closed her eyes, remembering her life there. Prancing along with her friends, running through the crowds when she was late for class, buying groceries with her mother….her mother! That one thought brought so many memories….painful memories. Her sweet, kind mother. The one that saved injured frogs. The one that cared for her when Sunset was sick. The one that went missing when she was 14. That memory stayed, didn't flash by like the others. The memory of waking up at 3 in the morning and not finding her mother. The flashback of her running outside and to the local guard station. She saw herself standing in the middle of the searchlights and the guards carrying them. The long explanation that her mother, Shimmering Gold, couldn't be found. Her father, Crescent Shine, had died that same year. Just as she was about to open her eyes, she crashed into something. "AHH!" Sunset cried as she was ripped out of her painful backstory.

"Oh I am ever so sorry, my dear!" She looked up to see Fancy Pants staring down with a worried face.

"Oh it's nothing." She said as she stood up. The childhood friend recognized her immediately.

"Sunset Shimmer! You're back!" He wrapped her in a hug and began asking her about what it was like to be a (deep breath here) mean girl turned demon turned loner turned popular but nice girl.

"Fancy Pants! What happened? I heard a scream." Sunset separated herself and looked toward the pony who had called out. "S-sunset Shimmer?!" The upper class mare dropped the fabrics she was carrying.

"Oh Rarity, you know each other!" Fancy Pants said. Rarity turned around to run.

"Wait." Celestia dropped down into the plaza, receiving bows from everyone there. "I assure you, Rarity, that Sunset Shimmer is fully reformed." With a smile, the princess teleported herself back to her castle.

"Well then, Ms. Shimmer, I'm afraid we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Rarity came over to Fancy Pants. "Come on. Why don't we talk over some sandwiches?"

A few minutes later, the three ponies were at a popular restaurant. At their table, Rarity began to tell her what had happened in her life since they last…..chased each other. "Well, Fancy Pants and I are engaged!" Rarity squealed. A struggling couple turned their heads and glared at her. "He he….sorry." She said as she sank back into her seat.

"That's great news!" Sunset said. Again, the glares. "

Rarity's Boutique has actually become quite popular. Fancy and I have agreed to stay in Ponyville once we marry. I'm just in Canterlot to plan the wedding." Rarity smiled and stood up. "So where are you headed, Sunset?"

"Well, Celestia has accepted me as her student. I'm just headed to find my old friends." Sunset stood up too and made her way toward the door.

"Wait! My dear, I know where they all are!" Fancy Pants was the last to stand up and trot over to Sunset. "I'll take you to them." Soon, the three ponies were in the streets of Canterlot once more, heading to Donut Joe's.

"How much farther, dear? My hooves hurt." Rarity was complaining. Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes. _Things are just the same in the human world. Not a change in character. _

"We're here!" Fancy Pants led the group into the crowded café. There were loads of ponies hoping to get a taste of the two for one special. It seemed impossible to find them.

"There!" Sunset Shimmer ran as fast as she could to the farthest table in the shop. There were three ponies sitting there. "Lyra! Amethyst! Lemony!" Lyra Heartstrings, Amethyst Star, and Lemony Gem turned their heads in unison. All three gasped in surprise. Amethyst and Lemony turned away in dislike, but Lyra ran up to Sunset in joy. "Sunny! It's been so long! How was the human world?" Sunset told Lyra everything. Amethyst and Lemony were about to leave, but Lyra stopped them, explaining everything. Soon the four friends were happily chatting the hours away. Fancy and Rarity soon left to attend to more wedding preparations. Everything still seemed peaceful in their world…..but that would soon change.

Nightfall could burst with joy. Not only had she slipped through to a new dimension, she also stole a well-protected artifact _in_ that same dimension. Yeah, it was hard to get used to walking on four legs, but a true thief can get through any situation. Nightfall was no amateur. Hiding in an abandoned alley, she marveled at the amulet in her hooves. The amulet must have been valuable if there was so much protection. Turning it over, she found three words engraved on the back. _The Alicorn Amulet_. Nightfall almost jumped for joy. What a prize! She knew alicorns were the princesses in Equestria, so that must have meant it was an alicorn's prized possession. Oh the money she'd make! Just for show, she slipped it on her neck. Walking over to a puddle, she saw herself as striking. The black and red trinket complimented her dark blue coat and midnight black mane. It even complimented her cutie mark, a black diamond. Smirking, Nightfall grabbed her bag. This place was cool and all, but the thief had to get back to her own world to sell the prize. At midnight she would sneak back into the castle and go through the portal. One last look in the portal, and she was on her way. The pony did not notice the flash of red in her eye.


End file.
